Volver del pasado
by sumuJosy
Summary: Continuación de la película pues nuestro amigo Wilbur se verá involucrado en nuevos problemas con el tiempo. Alerta, cuando Lewis viajó al futuro no llegó a conocer a todos los Robinson... con ustedes Nimbus, Melody y Blanche aparecen.


**Meet The Robinson**

Capítulo 01: Volver del pasado

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que "Meet The Robinson" no me pertenece, lo que hago es solamente compartir mis fics con ustedes, debido a que soy una gran fan de la película. :D

Las canciones y pistas que ponga a lo largo de la historia les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Se veía un fondo borroso, como esos de la televisión cuando se ponen a rayitas de color blanco y negro que poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta dar con la imagen de un cuarto visto desde la perspectiva de un bebé. Se podía ver sus pequeñas manitos jugando con una sonaja desde su cuna. Se oían las voces de dos jóvenes mujeres.

-"Yo no puedo tenerlo… no lo necesito, solo me esta estorbando en mi camino"

-"¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Es su hijo, no puede hablar así!"

-"No me importa si es mi hijo, solo lo tuve por un propósito y ahora ya de nada me sirve. Además ya tomé una decisión y no voy a criarlo"

-"¿Y qué piensa hacer con él?"

-"Ambas sabemos muy bien lo que pasará, pero yo ya no me haré más cargo de él así que haz lo que tengas que hacer"

Cada vez la imagen se borraba más y el bebé comenzaba a llorar.

-suspiro-"Yo voy…"

La puerta se abrió y se vio a una joven mujer de cabello corto entrar y aunque la cara no se le notaba ella se acercó lentamente y contemplo al niño por un rato, el bebé parecía calmarse al verla y hasta soltó una pequeña risa.

-"¿Está segura de esto?"

La otra chica se puso se puso un saco de lluvia con capucha para que su rostro no se le notara, la imagen quería borrarse.

-"Claro que sí"- decía sin dejar de ver al niño-"Después de todo si esto no sucede tu futuro y el de los demás no volvería a ser el mismo"

La chica parecía dudarlo pero luego de un instante se decidió y se acercó a la criatura, la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos cosa que al bebé parecía gustarle pues sonreía. Automáticamente la imagen se borro para mostrar otro escenario volviendo a mostrarse según la perspectiva del niño. Se veía la fría ciudad de Todayland la cual aquella noche llovía. El niño observaba a la que le cargaba y aunque no sele notara el rostro parecía preocupada pues miraba a todas partes, poco a poco subió por unas escaleras.

Luego de un momento ella lo abrazó tiernamente mientras el bebé parecía entrecerrar los ojos. De repente se escuchó un ruido y la mujer rápidamente lo dejó dentro de la caja abierta.

La imagen nuevamente se puso borrosa y un joven Lewis observaba al bebé, parecía sorprendido y luego de sonreír levemente tocó la puerta de la casa mientras el bebé cerraba los ojos.

La imagen del escáner de memoria se había acabado. Cornelio bajó los auriculares lentamente, no parecía muy contento. Su esposa se acercó poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-"cariño…"

-"cada vez que me pongo a recordar este momento… se me vienen a la cabeza una lluvia de ideas, hasta ahora no llego a entender bien porque lo hizo"

Cornelio se levantó y comenzó a llevar es escáner del escritorio a la mesita donde siempre la tenía ahí aparcada, tapando su invento con una tela.

-"Fran… -Se volteó a su esposa

-"no digas nada"

De pronto a través del techo se observó como la burbuja de aire aparecía en el cielo y con ella Wilbur llegando en la máquina del tiempo.

-"Es momento de que el sepa la verdad también"

Después de haberle dicho eso a su esposa ella se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Wilbur aterrizó justo en la puerta del garaje, Carl lo esperaba con la puerta abierta y de brazos cruzados con una mirada desafiante.

-"espero que esta vez si no haya problemas y tengas que molestar a tu padre en el pasado por tercera vez" - quienes jugaron el juego de gba y wii entienden porque sería por tercera vez.

-"Carl…" – empujaba la máquina del tiempo dentro del garaje.

-"Y también espero que esta vez la máquina del tiempo si este intacta o tu padre enserio se enojará conmigo"

-"Carl, basta ya, yo ya aprendí la lección"

-"¡Ojalá lo que escuché fuera cierto!"- se sujetaba la cabeza.

-"Wilbur…"- se oyó la voz de su madre a través del tubo de transporte como siempre melodiosa- "necesito que subas inmediatamente, te estaré esperando junto a tu padre en tu cuarto"

-"¿Puedo llevar a mi abogado? ¡Te aseguro que se los puedo explicar todo!"

-"jovencito, necesito que vengas, ¡A-ho-ra!" – se apagó la voz.

-resopló- "estoy…frito"- puso cara de decepción.

-"¿Qué esperabas después de todo? ¿Qué te premien por casi haber arruinado el futuro de nuestra familia?"- dijo enérgicamente estirando sus brazos.

Wilbur hizo como que no le oía sujetándose el mentón y se fue por el tubo de transporte corriendo.

-"ahí este chico… ¡enserio necesito las vacaciones!" – agachado fue hacia la máquina del tiempo.

Wilbur llegó a la sala, se sorprendió al ver el monorriel de los Robinson. Tenía dos vagones y estaban abiertos, dentro habían tres maletas. El comenzó a olfatear y se puso en posición de guardia y entrecerrando los ojos observaba detenidamente cada cosa.

…

De la nada un chico con guardapolvo blanco y casco se le abalanzó por la espalda tumbándolo al suelo.

-"jajajajajajajaja" - se reía, un mechón de pelo naranja se le escapaba, tendría unos 14 años.

-"¡Nimbus!" – Se lo quitó de encima- "atacar por la espalda no vale"

-"Vamos Wilbur, bien que tu lo haz echo conmigo otras veces"

Y fuertemente hicieron un saludo de juego de manos para al final chocar ambas palmas.

-"¿Me extrañaste mujer?" – dijo Nimbus a Wilbur.

-"¡cállate!" – Wilbur le golpeó en el hombro, se reían.

-se aclaró la garganta- "disculpen… Wilbur si no me equivoco oí a mamá llamarte a tu habitación hace unos instantes"

Se acercó cruzando los brazos, era una mujer de aproximadamente 18 años, de cabello amarrado hasta la cintura atada por una cola y con remolino Robinson. Era rubia, de ojos marrón chocolate y con unos lentes cuadrados redondos. Venía con un vestido blanco con patas de animales marrones, como la del gato siamés blanco que tenía al lado.

-"Melody no necesitas recordármelo querida hermana"- sarcasmo – "Estoy seguro que nuestros padres me matarán"

-"Y con mucho gusto" – dijo Nimbus

- "Creo que si te hubieran matado por algo malo que hiciste hace mucho tiempo que no seguirías existiendo, eres un exagerado ¿sabes?" – rio un poco recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

-"¡Wilbur!"

Una niña pequeña fue corriendo hacia él, traía un oso de felpa a cuestas tendría unos seis años. Era de cabello negro amarrado por dos coletas, un pequeño remolino y ojos azules.

-"¡Wilbur! ¡Wilbur!- casi saltaba de alegría mientras habría esos grandes ojos- "¡no sabes todo lo que nos paso!"

-"¡ejem! ¡Blanche!" – Melody la tomó del brazo – "hermanita no creo que esto sea algo para que tu lo digas"

-"¿ehh?" – reclamó

-"oigan…" – Wilbur dijo pensativo – "papá me avisó de su viaje de negocios pero nunca me dijo que se los llevaría a ustedes ¿Es algo que me están ocultando o qué?" – los miró desafiantes.

-"¡Ocultando algo! ¡Ocultando algo!"

Spike y Dimitri salieron sorprendidos de su maceta, como siempre sacando solo la cabeza, todos los presentes los miraron raros. Silencio total… después de un rato solo se escuchó el maullido del gato.

-"¡ey! ¿Quién oculta algo?" – el primo Laszlo aterrizó

-"¡papá!" – Nimbus se le acercó

-"¡Nimbus hola muchacho!" – Le sacudió el casco- "¿ayudaste bastante a tu tío Cornelio?"

-"¡de echo!" – lo decía orgulloso

-"Tío Laszlo…" – preguntó Wilbur – "¿Usted sabe lo que está pasando?"

-"pues…" – lo pensó- "tengo entendido algo"

-"¡Tío!"- interrumpió Melody saludándolo feliz

-"ah, hola Melody, hola Blanche, bienvenidas mis pequeñas sobrinas"

-"anda de una vez…"- le susurró Melody a Wilbur dándole un codazo

Wilbur la observó extrañado, ella parecía seria y a Wilbur le preocupaba un poco lo que estaba pasando, nadie le había avisado de que ellos no estarían y lo raro es que su padre solía llevarle a él en sus viajes le gustara o no. Al final decidió por ir a su habitación.

Melody suspiró, Nimbus, Blanche y el primo Laszlo jugaban a una ronda, el gato de Melody le maulló preocupado. Mientras tanto Wilbur llegó a su cuarto.

-"muy bien, aquí estoy"- abrió la puerta y se arrodilló juntando las manos-"estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por recibir mi castigo pero por favor, que sea sin dolor ¡piedad! "

Sus padres lo miraron aturdidos

-suspiro-"muy bien jovencito, ¿termino con su actuación?"-su madre cruzó los brazos

-"Wilbur"… - Cornelius rio un poco – "No es para tanto, verás ya sabía que algún día viajarías al pasado así que sabía que esto iba a ocurrir de todos modos"

-"¿entonces no estoy castigado?"- su hijo sonrió

-"eh, eh, eh" – reprochó molesto Cornelius sujetándose una mano en la cintura- "eso no te salva de toda la culpa"

-"no entiendo hasta ahora como nos pudiste haber engañado ocultando la identidad de tu padre"

-"espera mamá, ¿tu también lo sabias?"

-"sabía que pasaría, pero no lo esperaba ahora"

-"¿y por qué nadie me lo advirtió? Puse en riesgo a toda la familia, ¡Casi destruyo nuestro futuro!"

-"alto ahí Wil"- su padre se le acercó- "en parte también fue mi culpa sin embargo gracias a ti me pude dar cuenta de los errores que cometí en el pasado y los pude enmendar, por ti hoy camino hacia el futuro"- Cornelio lo observaba amorosamente.

-"entonces no es mi culpa lo que sucedió, después de todo te salve de tener un futuro horrendo"

-"¡ey, eso no explica el que te hayas llevado la máquina del tiempo para hacer estas tonterías!"-molesto le enseño su tablet en la que tenía imágenes de Wilbur junto a personas famosas del pasado desde Albert Einstein hasta la tumba de Tutankamon (recordar el juego de wii)

-"oye ¿Quién te dio eso?"

-"Quien más puede ser si no el robot que inventé y programe específicamente cuando naciste para que impida que cometas este tipo de travesuras"

-"ese Carl… ¡es un soplón!"- exclamó

-"no debiste haberlo hecho Wilbur"- su madre también estaba molesta

-"lo sé lo sé, ¡y que! ¿Piensan seguir molestos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad como Melody?"

Tanto Franny como Cornelius lo observaban molestos, Wilbur en el fondo sabía que sus padres eran capaces de hacerlo de verdad.

-"por cierto… nadie me avisó que papá se iría con mis hermanas y Nimbus"- le dijo interrogativo a su madre.

-"Ah, cariño pues…"- ella se puso nerviosa- "era algo confidencial además tu estabas ocupado y era muy urgente que vallan"

-"¿urgente?"

-tosió- "ah-ha" – se acomodó los lentes- "verás… la empresa no está que pasa por un buen momento"

-"¿a qué te refieres con eso?¿las ventas han bajado?¿se te acabaron las ideas?¿o quizá te falta un poco de inspiración?"

-"oh no no, las ideas y la inspiración están muy bien, las ventas están mejor que nunca. Lo que sucede tiene que ver con nuestra relación familiar, si no hacemos algo pronto nuestro futuro como lo conocemos pueden peligrar nuevamente"

-"¿Qué? ¡¿Es por algo que hice mal?!"- se exaltó

-"esto no tiene nada que ver contigo"- le dijo su madre y todos se miraron las caras…- "cariño… creo que esto es algo que debes hablar a solas con tu hijo"-dijo para salvarse yéndose

-"muy bien"- volteó a verla pero en cuanto menos se dio cuenta ella ya se había ido, suspiró- "tan ágil como siempre, bueno Wilbur siéntate"

-"ah, papá…"- sujetó su tablet buscando una fotografía- "yo tomé la máquina del tiempo para viajar y hacer mi álbum con las personas más famosas de la tierra que hayan existido"-le enseño la foto en la que estaban él y su padre en México, ambos sonrientes- "pero al final de todo me di cuenta de que no necesitaba viajar en el tiempo pues la persona más famosa e importante vivía conmigo, pues era mi propio padre"

-"vamos muchacho"-le sacudía el cabello con afecto-"eso ya pasó, tenemos que caminar hacia el futuro"

-"¡eso significa ¿Qué no va a haber castigo?!"

-"eso tengo que conversarlo con tu madre"-miraba de reojo al lado burlándose

-"maldición, ya fui"

-"jajaja, Wil"- silencio - "¿recuerdas a Alphonse?"- se le notaba preocupado

Wilbur se sorprendió- "¿El que tiene que ver con todo esto? Se supone que esta muerto"

-"me temo que eso era lo que quería que creyéramos y necesito que estés al tanto de lo que está pasando ya que me tienes que ayudar con esto"- lo observaba decididamente.

Bueno hasta aquí ya terminé el primer capítulo gracias por leer y cualquier critica ¡bienvenida sea! Haré lo mejor por mejorar. Hasta aquí han visto que hay nuevos Robinson y todavía hay unos cuantos que están ocultos y que irán apareciendo. ¿Quién es Alphonse? ¿Qué tiene que ver con los Robinson? Y la mujer que dejó a Lewis en el orfanato no era su verdadera madre. Eso y algunas cosas más relataré en el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias :3


End file.
